User talk:SOTO
Ey up pal I thought I'd message you here as I can't at TARDIS, you'll probably never see this message. I'm very disappointe with me block. I'm getting a 3 months block for defending the admins policies, It wasn't a personal attack of any kind, I never make personal attacks, it's just that (as our good friend Shambala108 said) text can me misinterpreted by the reader. I hands on heart swear to you that it was not a personal attack. In the statement I called myself a d**k, apologised and wished him a happy new year. The only reason I made the "accusation" is because looking at the revisions, he was the only user to add categories to both threads, it wasn't an accusation. I was only trying to enforce a policy while the admins were away, all over Christmas when you and the admins weren't around, I undid vandalism, reworded mistakes, removed publicity photos, contacted users that violated policies and asked user Obverse no to aim personal attacks at CzechOut. - why would I enforce a policy that I'm so happy to ignore. I check new and unregistered users changes in articles to check for mistakes, usually there are some mistakes or bad faith edits which I revert or otherwise go unnoticed. Only yesterday, I contacted you about dodgy uploads and weird threads - I want to be here to help - not to be a burden. All I'm asking is that you reread what happened, I promise you I wasn't making a personal attack, I was telling him not to do what he done - what the wiki told me he'd done. God, I even backed off, told him I was wrong and apologised so he could cool things down between us. - Even though the revisions never lie. Maybe, I should be blocked for approaching him in the first place, but not for a personal attack - I mean I'd never. I'm sorry you had to read my cry for help, I'm very upset. My proposal is that you look over the revisions, what I said and then at least reconsider the time I'm being blocked for. I love editing at the auld TARDIS, it makes me happy and brings me out of depression. I understand what it's like to be hurt, or upset by and feel unwanted. This is why I'd never conduct an attack - because I've been there. You're probably aware I wasn't editing for a few months and then I came back in October, that was because I was suffering from depression and the TARDIS date core and the admins help, namely your help, has made happy here, as well as bring me to a recovery... I suppose it gives me something to do... a purpose. One of the reasons I'd never make attacks, well... I don't want to get banned and end up in a dark place I hate, a place that the data core keeps me away from. Best wishes mate. Denchen talk to me 09:16, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Plagiarism The anonymous plagiarism group are back and they have got info and shoved it on the page for The Underwater Menace back at the data core. I can't contact you at the data core, so I still thought I best for me to tell you. Best wishes. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 12:26, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Evidence I don't think the upper link works, just look at the last 4 upoloaded images to this wiki. thanks mate Evidence, I don't have much but I can at least back up my claim about an FP isp changing the topic, here is proof... please reconsider me... the evidence is most conclusive. Sorry if I'm pestering you, you don't have to reply but I want you to know I have proof of the accusation. Maybe I should have addressed him on the situation but hopefully this evidence is helpful. Please SOTO, really editing this so you get a hypercubes. This is really important to me mate - could you look over this evidence, I'm not trying to be an arse - it's just that this evidence could prove my innocence. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 15:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC)